sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
MAP Local Government Structure
Worksheet S4: Local government and community organisations Sub-section 1: Local Government Structure & Access Q 1. Councils a.What councils are there in the area? Identify County, District or Borough, Town and Parish Councils b.What services do they cover (for example, planning, payments, environmental health, social services, youth, school)? (Worksheets EC2 Q18; T2 Q11,12; T3 Q16 also refer to local government services) Q 2. Council access a.How can local residents access these Councils? b.Where are the Councils' offices? c.Where are Council information points located (for example, the library or town hall)? d.Where and when do councillors hold local surgeries? Q 3. Is there a Local Strategic Partnership (LSP) for the County and/or District (or for the unitary authority area)? If so: a.Who are the co-coordinators of the LSP(s)? b.What agencies are involved? c.Which of these agencies have a presence locally? d.What thematic or local sub-groups do the LSP(s) have, and who chairs and administers them? e.What local issues are being addressed by the LSP(s)? (Worksheets EN2 Q11; EN3 Q1; EC2 Q5; EC3 Q19 also refer to community involvement) Q 4. Community Strategy a.What does the Community Strategy specifically say about the town or local parishes? b.Where is your area mentioned by name? c.Where are your local issues mentioned? d.How well have your needs and aspirations been taken into account? e.What commitments in the Community Strategy of both the District and County Councils, or unitary authority, may have an impact on your town and surrounding countryside? f.When they are planned to take effect? Q 5. Future action plans a.How do the LSP or local authorities intend to ‘bridge the gap’ between the Community Strategy and your future action plan? b.What protocols, guides, discussion forums or templates are there for drawing together research and actions? c.How would the local authority or LSP like you to liaise with them during preparation of your action plan and afterwards? Sub-section 2: Community Involvement Q 6. These questions will help assess how thriving democracy is a.What was the turnout in the last General Election? b.How does this compare with the 2001 national average of 59%?1 c.What was the turnout at the last District/Borough election? d.How does this compare with the 2003 national average for Shire Districts of 35%?2 e.How many seats were contested at the last Parish/Town Council election? f.Has the local Town or Parish council been awarded Quality Parish status? This recognises councils that have a full electoral mandate and a high standard of management by qualified staff. (Worksheets EN2 Q11; EN3 Q1; EC2 Q5; EC3 Q19 also refer to community involvement) Q 7. Local community representation a.What representation does the local community have on partnership and council committees or sub-committees? b.How many representatives are there? c.How active are they? d.Which committees or sub-committees do they sit on? e.Which groups of the community do they represent? (Worksheets EN2 Q11; EN3 Q1; EC2 Q5; EC3 Q19 also refer to community involvement) Q 8. Community influence What mechanisms do community groups have to influence developing policies or strategies? Look, for example, at what influence they have in preparing Village Design Statements, Supplementary Planning Guidance, or delivering local services. Q 9. Are there any active neighbourhood forums, residents’ or tenants’ associations? Q 10. Involvement in community development a.What opportunities have local people had to experience being actively involved in community development? b.What community consultation programmes have been run in the last year? (Worksheets EC2 Q18; T2 Q11, 12; T3 Q16 also refer to local government services. Worksheets EN2 Q11; EN3 Q1; EC2 Q5; EC3 Q19 also refer to community involvement)) Q 11. What support is there to help develop community involvement or co-ordinate building capacity in the community? Is there, for example, a dedicated local authority or rural community council officer?